


learning his manners

by meowrails



Series: hell, and you [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Communication, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dumb Old Men, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Praise Kink, Slapping, Verbal Humiliation, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Ned is the most stubborn person alive. Boyd tries a different tactic.





	learning his manners

**Author's Note:**

> wow this took SO FUCKING LONG holy shit. sorry.
> 
> anything, shoutout to the moschicane discord and the amnesty discord for allowing me to yell about how i was going to finish this one night only to... not. i finally did it y'all
> 
>  **warning** : while everything in this fic in consensual, it features boyd using a BDSM scene to manipulate ned emotionally, as well as deliberately trying to get him to use his safe word. this is just fine in fiction but don't try that in real life. ever.

Another week passes before Boyd starts getting antsy again.

It's not that Ned doesn't think about the eventual robbery, quite the opposite. He thinks about the repercussions of robbing Mama, or ‘Madeline,’ and every single day. It's the first time since his starting years that a future catch has made him anxious, and the first time Ned has considered the idea of  _ consequence,  _ and they’re the main reasons why he hasn't talked about or made any advances in stealing the sculpture. 

Once he steals it and Boyd gets his money, he'll leave without a second thought. Ned figures that’s also something to consider.

Boyd’s questions about the sting get more frequent every day.  _ Have you checked out the scene? Do you have information on the Lodge? Do you know her hours? Is there any way you could get her to leave? What method are you using to sneak inside?  _ He hasn't told Boyd about the Pine Guard’s true intentions yet, he's smarter than that. Boyd wouldn't believe him, either. He usually tries not to. 

The more he thinks about it, the higher the possibility of getting the sculpture scott-free feels. He knows these people, he knows Mama. Hell, he could even explain the situation to her and simply ask for sculpture. But that would be too easy, knowing his luck it would go terribly wrong and he'd be kicked out of the guard. It would also have to involve Ned admitting what he did to both Mama and himself. That's the last thing he wants to do.

So he continues his work on the van and keep his answers vague. Ned is as good at being vague and he is at being loud. Boyd sees through him every time, he always does. Ned focuses on cleaning the driver’s seat as Boyd watches him from the car door, body leaning against the open window.

“I think it's fuckin’ spotless, mate.” Boyd says after watching him vacuum the same area three times.

Ned doesn't look up as he turns the device off. “Well, you know me, Boyd. Meticulous as ever.”

“Don't seem too  _ meticulously  _ focused on getting me my end of the bargain, though.” 

He sighs, “These things take time, planning, and patience, Boyd. You know that better than anyone! I'll get your fucking statue. Eventually.”

Boyd pauses and throws his finished cigarette inside the van. Ned grumbles at the sight of it. He does actually want it clean. “You're hidin’ something from me, aren't you?”

“Aren't well all hiding something from each other, Boyd?” Ned deflects.

“No, you arse. There's a reason why you won't steal the fucking statue. I don't know what it is, but the Ned  _ I  _ knew wouldn't be this hesitant to do an easy job. What connections do you have to the Amnesty Lodge, Ned?” Boyd opens the door so they'll be no way Ned can avoid him. Ned finally looks up to make eye contact.

“If it's so easy why don’t you do it?” 

“Are you close to any of the owners? The people stayin' there?”

Ned falls silent.

“Oh my god,” Boyd grits his teeth. “Are you fuckin’ one of them? Is it Madeline Cobb?”

Ned is genuinely taken aback. “What!? No! Of course not! You of all people should know I would not be interested. You've become quite paranoid, Boyd. A little too much paranoia is bad even in our former line of work.” Ned sits down on the driver’s seat and crosses his arms, ignoring how close Boyd is still standing beside him, arms holding on to the door frame. “I already told you. I have had no one since you.”

That makes Boyd calm down, at least, and a smug smile appears on his face. “That's right. You haven't.” He says, both speaking to himself and reminding Ned of the fact. Ned is checking his watch when he feels a large hand come to the back of his neck. For a second, Ned is certain Boyd is going to choke him again, and not the nice kind. Instead, the touch is gentle, and simply holds the back of his neck and sides of his throat, thumb caressing skin and stubble. The touch feels so specifically familiar. Specific to just one thing. Ned freezes at the touch like a kennel dog that hasn't been pet in years. Boyd looks at him like he's nothing but. “No one else but me. Right, sweetheart?”

“I need to open the Cryptonomica,” Ned manages to say, voice not as loud and confident as it would usually be. Boyd squeezes his neck gently before letting go. “Kirby’s going to arrive at any minute.”

Boyd hums and gets off the car, allowing Ned get out. Ned slams the door behind him.

“No need to get angry, sweetheart. Not a nice look to go to work with a bad temper.” Boyd crosses his arms and smiles.

“Fuck off, Mosche.”

“Now we're back to last names, huh? What's wrong, Ned? Did I struck a chord? Bring up a memory?” Boyd gets closer, voice just a whisper even if they're alone. “Is there something you haven’t gotten in five years that you so  _ desperately _ crave? I would give it to you, if you weren’t actin’ like such a brat.”

Ned lets out a shaky breath and walks away. Boyd doesn't stop him and Ned rushes to open the Cryptonomica at the distant sight of Kirby's shitty car.

When he goes inside, Ned leans his hands behind the counter and breathes heavily, hands shaking ever so slightly. Kirby asks him if he's okay -- sweet kid -- and Ned assures him he's fine.

Boyd's touch lingers, forcing Ned to think of memories he tried so hard to forget. Memories that, even now, despite everything, leave him breathless, desperate, and wanting. 

 

\---

 

Ned arrives to an empty house.

It might not be empty, Boyd might be hiding, but he's always right in the living room whenever Ned comes in. Ned takes the opportunity to shower and eat in peace, without any sort of tension looming above him. He's almost about to leave when he sees a car pull over in front of the building.

Boyd knocks on the door as the car takes off. Ned opens the door for him and raises an eyebrow, “Was that an Uber?”

“The only fuckin’ one in this shit town.” Boyd sets two shopping bags on the counter in front of him. “Went out to get some stuff for us.”

“Us? Something that isn't my stuff, I assume?”

“‘Course not, don't be daft. I got us somethin’ new. Kind of.” Boyd walks behind Ned, a hand resting on his shoulder for the illusion of safety. “Close your eyes.”

“Why would I do that?”

“‘Cause it's a surprise.”

Ned grits his teeth, “I need to go, Boyd. Saturday Night Dead, remember?”

Boyd chuckles, “This won't take long, promise.”

Ned glances back at the other man before closing his eyes, keeping his breath as steady as possible. Boyd walks away from him to get whatever the gift could be from the bag then quickly returns. “Tilt your head up for me a bit.”

Ned does as told, despite himself. He lets out a shaky breath as he realizes what the surprise is. The collar rests slightly above the base of his neck, tight enough to be secure but not enough to cause any discomfort. Boyd settles it against Ned's skin with practiced ease, just like every other time they've done this. Ned could tell him to stop, and he knows Boyd would. He isn't an animal. Yet he stays silent. Boyd moves closer against him and rubs his fingers against Ned's neck and jaw, almost like a massage. Ned lets out the smallest of sounds, a little hum of the throat. Boyd’s hands trail down to hold Ned by his hips.

“Do you like it?” Boyd asks, voice gentle yet deep. “Decent quality. Tried to get a small thin one that you could hide under your clothes. I think it suits you.”

Ned reaches up to feel the collar. The leather brings back memories. Multiple ones that started just like this: two bodies standing together in the dark, just waiting to see if the other will do. 

Boyd waits behind him, breath steady against his ear.

“Been a while since I've worn one of these.” Ned says, choosing his words carefully.

“Yeah, a shame.” Boyd tuts. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you like it?” He pauses. “I can take it off too... if you don’t.” The offer is open. Ned has a choice, something reckless or something safe. Maybe Ned was tired of being safe, and all this time in the Pine Guard has made him take the same stupid risks he used to. Then again, he’s been in this exact situation before. Ned knows what to expect from Boyd, or at least what he doesn’t have to expect. 

Boyd won’t hurt him, really. Not unless he asks.

Ned gulps, wondering what the hell he’s doing before he nods. Bad habits die hard, he thinks. Boyd lets out an exhale he’d been holding in and adjusts the collar until it’s hidden underneath Ned’s shirt. He buttons it up himself as Ned stands in silence, wondering what might happen next.

“I want to hear you, Edmund. Do you like it?”

For the second time in five years, Ned swallows his pride. “Yeah. I like it.”

He feels a pat on his shoulder that forces him back into reality. Ned sniffs, pretending that everything that just happened was completely normal. He turns to face Boyd and leans against the counter. 

“I believe you’ve got a show to get to, Ned. I’ll see you soon.” Boyd smiles and rests a finger on his shirt collar, gently pushing the leather hidden behind it. “Be sure to keep that on for the night, would you?”

With that, he leaves to Ned’s room. Ned allows himself to close his eyes and breathe just for a moment before his phone vibrates in his pocket. The station manager is asking where he is. Ned gives an excuse about having to get gas and hangs up. He stands up straight and smiles at nothing. He puts on his usual mask and goes to work.

Turns out it’s easy to act like nothing is wrong with a tight leather collar around your neck. It feels like a gentle ever present touch. Ned can’t help but hate how safe it makes him feel. 

 

\---

 

Ned arrives home after midnight. Shooting usually goes late, but never this late and Boyd knows it. He went out for a drink afterwards, buying Kirby a few beers and chatting with his friend about anything he could come up with. Eventually, Kirby has to go home, leaving Ned to stare at his drink in silence before finally resigning to the inevitable and paying his tab.

The house is quiet. Makes sense, Boyd could be asleep and he could just slip beneath the bed sheets without alerting anyone. Except when he opens the door, Boyd is already looking at him, dressed down just his briefs, with only a shitty bedside lamp to illuminate the room. 

Ned stands at the doorway as Boyd watches him expectantly. He takes off his clothes one by one until he's just in his underwear and his collar. The smug smile on Boyd's face doesn't leave as Ned lays down beside him, hands placed over his stomach, looking at the ceiling instead of at the man beside him. The presence of Boyd is unavoidable. Ned isn’t sure what he’s trying to avoid. He didn’t say no. He’s right beside him, collar still on, almost naked and asking for  _ something _ . 

Boyd lays closer to him and nudges his head ever so slightly to get a better look at the brand around his neck. “Good job, Ned. Good boy.”

Ned bites his lip. Boyd unhooks the collar from his neck and rests it on the bedside table, replaced by the comforting feeling of his hands around his neck, soothing the used skin. 

“I have so many plans for the two of us, Ned. Not tonight, you’re tired.” He whispers into Ned’s ear. “You are tired, yes?”

Ned clears his throat and spreads his legs. “Wouldn’t mind a helping hand.”

A hand drifts down to palm his cock immediately. Ned groans and helps him take off his briefs, urging Boyd to do the same. “You’re so fuckin’ predictable.” He says, grinning even as he leans in for a kiss. Large hands hold him close, touching every single place Ned hasn’t allowed anyone else to touch in years. 

“Isn’t that what you like about me?” Ned gasps, his hand on Boyd’s cock, stroking him just as Boyd touches him. It feels like a total contrast to the sex they had on the sofa. This time they’re both bare, touching each other, and desperate. Boyd gives him a smile, an actual smile that isn’t supposed to scare him. Ned kisses him again, running his hands over Boyd’s body just to enjoy it. Most of the sex they used to have always held the underlying fear that it would be their last time. Now, he gets to enjoy Boyd as he is, even if he has to leave eventually.

“Yes, it is.” Boyd moans into his neck and lets out an embarrassed laugh. He gives Ned a playful bite. “You absolute git. That’s it. Fuck,  _ Ned _ .”

“Boyd,” Ned answers. He doesn’t know what else he can say apart from the other man’s name. Boyd responds with a kiss. For the first time in ages, Ned feels something he’d never allow himself to admit. Boyd touches him and he gasps for air. For the first time, Ned feels guilty that he didn’t try to find a way to have Boyd touch him sooner.

 

\---

 

Boyd's anxiety about the sculpture is replaced by the anxiety of waiting for their next scene. Most days, Ned comes back from the Cryptonomica tired and awake enough for mutual blowjobs or a handjob in front of the T.V. It's not as if Boyd is the only one who’s anxious, Ned has missed the cool leather on his skin since the instant Boyd took it off, but they both have enough shared brain power to know that wearing it while he's entertaining tourists at the Cryptonomica would be a dangerous game. It becomes such an issue that Ned tells Kirby a half-assed lie about not feeling well enough to open today. Kirby doesn't believe him, he can tell even through the call, but the kid says nothing and probably manages the store without him just fine.

Ned sets the phone on the counter and gives Boyd a pointed look. “Looks like I'm off for the day. Nothing to do. No one to attend to.”

Boyd hums. “Not even gonna work on your truck outside?”

“Nah, I think it’s pretty much done!”

“Oh, lovely.” Boyd gets up and opens a kitchen cabinet Ned never uses to get a shopping bag he hasn't seen in days. Huh, so that's where it was. “Well, I was savin’ this for a rainy day, but now that you have time...”

Ned pulls Boyd down by his shirt for a kiss. When they break apart, Boyd licks his lips. 

“Eager already...” Boyd remarks.

“My room?”

“Ah, ah. Go wash yourself up, Edmund. I'll wait for you in the bedroom.” Boyd starts to walk away. “Oh! And make sure you look presentable.” He smiles, all teeth. “You know how I like you.”

Ned does, all too well, and finds himself frozen in place at the sudden high of knowing what awaits him. He takes a thorough shower, humming a song the entire time to try to distract himself. His cock already starts to harden just a bit just at the thought of whatever Boyd has planned, despite his efforts. He leaves the shower wondering whether or not he should come into the room wearing any clothes. Ned decides to only use his briefs, knowing that Boyd takes a certain pleasure in undressing him. 

Ned walks up to the door, hand on the doorknob. He isn't used to this sort of anxiety, this kind of rush and high that he could only get from two things: theft and Boyd. Sometimes both at the same time. Five years in Kepler have made him forget how much he loves it.

He’s hears a voice from the other side of the door and he's snapped back into reality. 

“Ned. I'm waitin’,” Boyd says, calm but loud enough for Ned to hear.

Ned opens the door and closes it behind him. Boyd sits at the edge of the bed with the familiar shopping bag, staring at him with an unreadable face. He's still dressed in a tight white shirt and dark jeans, though Ned’s eyes widen the lower they go.

“Why are you still standin’?” 

Boyd's gaze follows him as Ned kneels in front of him, hands against the floor. He waits for a moment before pressing the tip of his shoe against Ned's chin, forcing Ned to look at his face. 

Ned's eyes continue to look down at Boyd's shoes. Or rather, his heels. About four inches tall with a sharp heel, black velvet. Ned knows they can't be too expensive just at a quick glance, but he forgot about Boyd’s affinity for wearing them on occasion. Or using them to step on Ned.

“You like them?” Boyd asks. “I bought them thinking of you.” He lowers his foot to Ned's collarbone, pushing him back until he's sitting up, still on his knees. 

“Yes.”

Boyd hums. “You remember the rules, yeah?”

Ned holds back a laugh. Not once has he had to use any word other than  _ green  _ or  _ yellow _ when they've done this before. He nods and wonders if Boyd sees the tinge of amusement in his face.

“Well, I’ve been thinkin’ that we should try a new rule tonight.” Boyd takes out the leather collar, holding it for Ned to see. “Do you want me to put this on for you?”

Ned moves closer. “Yes, Boyd.”

Boyd smirks at the sound of his name. Ned closes his eyes at the sensation of leather against his skin, sighing once he hears the hook close. “Now, you've been quite the naughty boy, Ned. Not keeping promises and all, procrastinating things you have to do, refusing to apologize... I thought you'd have the decency to apologize eventually but... well, that’s just not how Ned Chicane does things now, is it?”

Ned presses a kiss to Boyd’s ankle, catching the velvet lace with his teeth and pulling. Boyd watches him with an intrigued yet distant expression, allowing Ned to take his time on his knees in adoration. 

Boyd takes Ned by his jaw, forcing eye contact once again. Ned gulps. “Since you've been so naughty, I’ve chosen your safe word this time.”

He feels one of Boyd's heels gently press against Ned's cock, the threat of pain alone making it harden. “Your safe word is  _ I'm sorry _ . And... I forgot to mention something. We're doing this either ‘till you apologize and I can start forgivin’ you, or until I’ve had my fill of using you and consider that my revenge."

The shaky breath that escapes Ned is embarrassing to say the least. Even in this position, and at the challenge Boyd has presented, Ned can't help but give him a smirk back. “We'll be here all night then, my dear.”

It all happens too fast for Ned to react. Boyd grabs him by the front of his collar, forcing him to sit upright as he digs his heel against his cock, a sharp pain building along with his hard-on. Ned whines, mouth hanging open. “You don't get the last word this time, Ned. You either lay here and look pretty while you take my cock or you can stop this right here.”

Ned looks down at his clothed cock and smiles, breathing through his teeth. He says nothing.

“Good, then. Looks like we get to play.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Ned quickly finds himself blindfolded, hands tied to his bed's backboard. Even without his eyesight he can see Boyd's grin staring down at him from wherever he's standing. Ned has a good ear, he needed them for his former line of work, and can already tell that Boyd is taking things out of the bag, whatever it is that he planned for the two of them.

He’s stripped out of his underwear, completely nude save for the collar on his neck. Ned’s keeps his head down, trying to keep his breath steady as he feels Boyd sit between his legs. “Knees up.”

Ned does as a told, not even the slightest bit embarrassed at being this exposed. God knows Boyd has seen him and put him in worse positions. He lets himself smile at the feeling of Boyd’s large hands already holding one knee steady with a strong grip, while the other presses something around his cock that settles tightly right behind his balls. Ned exhales, it’s a while since he's worn a cock ring, much less put on by someone else.

Boyd pulls back on the plastic and lets go so it'll snap back, making Ned let out a long hiss at the sudden pain. Not that it's unexpected, on the contrary, Ned very much enjoys it. “There you go. Can't have you finishin’ too quickly now, can we? You were always so sensitive.”

At the words, Boyd runs both hands up to Ned's chest, right at his nipples. It isn't enough for Boyd to pinch and toy with them, but also just to touch them until they're hard and used. Ned feels his cock harden by the touch alone --  _ traitor _ \-- and grits his teeth together, not giving Boyd the luxury of any sort of sound. 

Boyd knows his game all too well. He brings down his teeth around one of Ned's nipple, hard enough to make Ned strain against the restraints on his wrists and let out a choked sound. Boyd runs a tongue over the bite marks. “That's it. Let me hear you, Ned. A loud bloke like you can only stay quiet for so long.” 

Ned focuses on breathing through his nose.

Ignoring his cock completely, Boyd begins to touch him everywhere, running his hands gently down parts of body from his arms to the underside of his thighs. Every time Boyd’s hands stops, the touch is replaced by a bite, marking parts of his body that no one would even see except the two of them. Ned doesn't realize he's moaning until Boyd stops teasing him. Parts of his body sting and ache  _ everywhere,  _ as if Boyd is still touching him all over. 

“There you go. Not so hard now, is it? It's lovely to hear you, Ned.” He feels Boyd's mouth get close to his cock, making Ned freeze. After so many bites, the thought of Boyd somehow doing the same to his dick crosses his mind. The fear is heightened as Boyd runs his tongue over Ned's shaft, allowing his lower teeth to graze the sensitive skin. Ned lets out a small noise. Boyd notices the hesitation and tuts. “Relax. Do you want me to suck you off?”

Ned nods. 

Boyd sighs and pulls away, making Ned feel a momentary panic about the other man not being near him. “I need to hear you  _ say it _ , Edmund.”

Ned rolls his eyes behind his blindfold. “Oh,  _ pretty _ please will you suck my dick, Mister Mosche?”

A hard slap comes to his cheek. It leaves a delicious sting, Ned can't help but smile just a bit after stretching his jaw. 

“You bratty fuck.” Boyd growls. “Say it like you mean it. Beg.”

As much as Ned would love to get slapped again, he gives into Boyd's whims. Ned squirms, remembering just how nice it’ll be to have Boyd’s mouth on him. His cock has been achingly hard since they began, resting on his stomach and leaking pre-cum with each bit of teasing. He licks his lips, “Please, Boyd.”

“There you go. I just want you to learn your manners, that’s all. You've become such a  _ dirty _ boy.” He says in a sweet voice, as if he hadn't spent the rest of the evening stepping and leaving marks all across Ned’s body. He holds Ned's hips in place with an iron grip as he takes Ned's cock in his mouth. Ned doesn't hold back his moan this time. 

The warmth of Boyd's mouth is divine, but the man sucks him slowly and softly, nowhere near enough to get Ned off and he knows it. Ned can't fuck his mouth either, he can barely move his hips because of Boyd's grip. When Boyd isn’t holding on to him he’s running his nails down Ned’s skin, the marks stinging in their wake in contrast with the pleasure from his cock. He wonders if Boyd is staring at him. No matter how much confidence Ned exudes, his self-control melts quite quickly. He throws his head back and hisses as Boyd takes all of his cock,  _ finally  _ sucking harder. He can already picture the familiar sight of Boyd staring up at him with hollowed cheeks and desperately wishes he didn't have his blindfold on.

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

Boyd hums around his cock, picking up the pace. He digs his nails deeper into Ned's skin with each noise that escapes his lips. “Boyd _... Shit.” _

One of Boyd's hands leave his hips and to touch his balls. Ned feels close even with the cock ring on, and Boyd keeps taking his cock deep until he can feel the head touch the back of his throat. He sucks him off without any sort of trouble, Boyd was always stupidly good at this.

Ned bites his lip, trying to keep himself quiet, but one hard suck combined with a pinch at his balls drive him far too close to the edge. He lets out a high pitched cry, fully expecting to finish down Boyd's throat, but the pleasure is cut short by Boyd suddenly pulling away and tightening the cock ring that holds him back. Ned hisses, moving his hips up pathetically at nothing. 

There's no doubt in his mind that Boyd is watching him squirm and come down from what would have been an incredible orgasm with a grin on his face. 

Boyd wipes his lips. “Is there anything you'd like to say, baby?”

Ned grits his teeth again, trying to keep his cool. He won't break. He can't let himself break in front of Boyd.

But Boyd is patient, and strategic, and  _ oh god,  _ he has such big, strong hands.

“I’ve missed your voice, Ned. You never shut up and now you're so quiet. Don't worry. I'll get you to scream like the desperate slut you really are.”

Ned whimpers, despite himself. Hunger etched into a scowl.

“There you go, love.” Boyd says softly, the contrast in two between that and his last words making Ned go through an emotional whiplash because,  _ damn it _ , that makes him let out another small noise too.

Boyd continues with his endless teasing. He leaves hickies all across his neck. He presses  _ something  _ that vibrates against the head and shaft of his cock until Ned is begging for more. When Ned is about to cum from that, Boyd presumably leaves the room, leaving Ned instantly touch starved and wondering when the hell he'll be back. He has no idea how long it's been until he feels the weight of Boyd resting on the mattress again, Ned will never admit how much indescribable relief he felt when he knew Boyd wasn’t going to just leave him here. 

Ned feels warm hands take him legs by the bottom of his thighs and pull his legs back in an uncomfortable position, almost against his chest, simply holding him there. “Boyd...”

“Stay like this for me, baby. Don't move. I'm gonna let go and I want you to stay like this as long as you can, alright?”

Ned gives him a small nod.

“I've got to hear you, Ned.”

He steadies his legs and tries to hold them closer together for a bit of stability. Ned isn't as flexible as he used to be, he knows the strain will hurt eventually. It's all part of Boyd's game, but he can't lose. He can't. “ _ Yes _ .”

“Yes who?”

“Yes, Boyd.” Ned breathes out, not able to bring himself to say it in any way that isn't genuine and desperate.

“Good boy...” And with that, he feels a cold liquid drop against his hole. Boyd has one hand holding him open and another with two fingers teasing the rim. “If I wasn't so preoccupied with teasin’ you like this I would fuck you raw. You loved it when I did that that, didn’t you?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

He pushes a finger in, not wasting any time before pushing the second even as he's too tight. Ned whines, just then starting to feel an ache in his thighs. “I would fantasize about this, you know. It was all I could think about in prison -- how good it was going to be to fuck you once I found you again. I knew you weren't gonna be able to say no. Look at you, you like it too much. So fuckin’ desperate.”

Ned struggles against his restraints. Boyd’s fingers keep alternating between loosening him up and fucking him as deep as they'll go. Ned feels his cock twitching and begging for release for what feels like the fourth time. Fifth? He can't even remember. He hits the headboard as he throws his head back, making him groan in pain and pleasure. “Just fuck me already.” Ned whines.

“I like takin’ my sweet fuckin’ time. I know you can take it, you fuckin’ slut. Stay still.” 

Ned hisses as Boyd sets his free hand on the back of his thigh, pushing it to keep his leg in place. He isn't a flexible as he used to be, hell he was never really  _ that _ flexible, Boyd knows it. Except he chooses that exact moment to press his finger against his prostate, causing Ned to let out a small cry. Boyd fingers the same spot over and over again, Ned finds his eyes almost watering behind his blindfold at the sensation. After being hard for so long and almost cumming so many fucking times, each thrust of Boyd's fingers feels like a dream that he knows will end abruptly and unsatisfying. Again. And again. And again.

Ned’s breathing is ragged, shaking. His thighs are trembling. He's covered and sweat, bites, bruises, and his own pre-cum that’s now leaking from his cock like he's a desperate teenager. Boyd doesn't stop or take mercy in any aching noise he makes. Hell, he even adds a third finger. It’s not nearly as thick as Boyd’s cock but it’s more than he’s had in a very long time.

“Boyd.  _ Boyd _ . God damn it.”

Boyd pushes the other leg further down, making Ned whimper. “What do you need, Edmund?”

“I can't... I can't -- I can't stay like this for much longer.”

“Yes you can.”

Ned tries, he really does. A hard slap comes down on the back of his trembling thighs and Ned cries out again. Boyd laughs at the sight. As much as Ned loves the pain, the discomfort is too much compared to any pleasure he’s currently getting.

“Y-Yellow.”

That stops him, even for a brief second. Boyd allows him to stretch his legs for a moment before pulling them back into a simple bend, still spread enough for Boyd to finger him. He keeps his pace, still making Ned so  _ fucking  _ close to cumming but it’s not enough. His wrists are starting to hurt too.

“Boyd... Just let me finish. Please. This’ll be the fifth damn time you do this to me and I can’t take it anymore.”

Boyd quickens his pace and gently strokes Ned’s cock with his other hand. “Hm, it’s shame that boys who forget their manners don't get to cum.”

Ned groans and attempts to loosen his restraints once more to no avail. He knows what's going to happen. He  _ knows _ . And yet the hollow promise of Boyd's touch on his cock and his hole is enough to make him belief that maybe  _ maybe _ this time he finally gets to cum. Because Boyd is so good at this, because he's the only man who has ever touched him properly and like he  _ cares,  _ because he's the first person to actually care about him. Ned closes his eyes even behind his blindfold. He's crumbling again and this time it's in the worst way possible.

“ _ Please _ .”

“Polite, but that ain’t one of the nice words I want you to use, love.”

_ Oh god. _ “Please, Boyd. I can't-” Boyd strokes his cock faster now.  _ Oh god. Oh god. _ “Boyd. _Damn it._ Just let me cum.”

To make matters worse, all Boyd does is shush him, like he’s coddling someone who's crying. Oh fuck, is he crying? Ned might be. Boyd continues to be the only person who has seen him truly cry. “You're so close, Ned. Fifth time's the charm, right? You can do it. That's it, you needy thing. So,  _ so _ close-”

Ned whines and moves his hips upwards, begging for Boyd's touch. Boyd's hands leave his body the instant he starts shaking again, the familiar feeling of an impending orgasm leaves Ned's body as quickly as it came. Once again, he's left trembling, wanton, and used.

He hears Boyd unzip his pants, breathing heavily. Not once has he heard or felt Boyd cum this entire time, but he isn't the one being teased and manhandled for what feels like hours. Ned slams his fists back against the headboard in total defeat and frustration. He knows he's crying this time but he can't bring himself to give a shit. 

“Hm, really thought you’d get to cum this time. Pity.” Boyd says, a certain delight on his voice as he hears Ned sniffle pathetically. “Anythin’ you wanna say?”

Ned feels Boyd run his nails down his inner thighs as he waits for an answer. It takes Ned a full minute for him to regain his breath and voice. His mouth hangs open as he gathers his thoughts.

“I...” He begins, but trails off.

“I can't hear you, Ned.”

Ned feels his cock twitch desperately between his legs. He feels Boyd's hands run up and down the side of his chest, leaving nail marks to decorate his skin along with the bites. He feels the tightness of the collar on his neck.

“Ned?” Boyd asks in a mocking, sing song voice. It makes him even more embarrassed and humiliated, which was definitely the other man's intention all along.

“Boyd, I'm... I'm  _ sorry _ .” Ned says, slowly. Suddenly Boyd’s hands stop their markings to rest gently at his side. He could stop there, but once Ned starts he can’t stop, and every single thing he's held back out of shame and ego comes cascading out. “I'm so sorry. I-I should have contacted you. I should have tried to visit you. I shouldn't have left you in t-that car. I’m...”

Ned holds back a sob, except Boyd’s hands come up to the back of his head to take off his blindfold. His eyes adjust to the dim light and he sees Boyd, looking at him with the gentlest expression Ned knows he doesn't deserve. 

“Oh, baby. It's okay, sweetheart. It's alright.”

Ned shakes his head and growls, wishing Boyd was angry at him again so he wouldn't have to deal with  _ this.  _ “I was a selfish asshole. I refused to admit that I missed you. I  _ missed  _ you, Boyd. So much.” His voice cracks at the final sentence, the last word comes out as a sob. “Boyd...”

Boyd starts to undo the ties on his wrists, massaging his hands and resting a kiss on the red marks left behind. “I've got you, Ned. I've got you. I missed you so fuckin’ much too.”

He moves to gently remove the cock ring, sliding it off and careful not to touch Ned already ultra sensitive member anymore than he has to. Ned sighs in relief, knowing he'll finally get to cum soon.

“Boyd,  _ please.” _

Before Ned can beg any further, Boyd kisses him. A long, deep kiss that Ned forgot how much he needed. Boyd's hands come up to cup either side of his face, keeping him close as they part to stare at each other. Boyd is still clothed. Ned uses his now free hands to help Boyd undress himself, gasping at the familiar sight of his lover's muscled chest and big, hard cock. It just dawns on Ned that this will be the first time in years he's had another man --  _ this _ man -- inside him. The thought makes him melt into the kiss Boyd grants him again, feeling hard flesh press against his thigh.

“I dreamed about this-” Boyd says between kisses to Ned's neck and face. “-every night in my cell. Couldn't stop thinkin’ ‘bout you no matter how hard I tried. God, Ned. Can I fuck you?"

Ned let out a pained noise out of sheer desperation and relief. “Yes.  _ Yes _ . Boyd, my dear, you can do anything.”

Boyd strokes the collar on his lover's neck for a moment before turning him around, face on a pillow and his ass up towards Boyd. The man wastes no time and pushes inside him with ease. Even if it's been so long, the feeling is just as wonderful as Ned remembered. He finally feels  _ full _ , and Boyd's cock is where it belongs.

“Christ, Ned. You feel fuckin’ fantastic.” Boyd moans. It's not often the man allows himself to moan out of embarrassment, he's not as loud as Ned, the noise in itself is almost enough to make him cum. “So fuckin’ hot and perfect.”

Ned grabs the pillows and lets out a breathless, needy sound with each thrust of Boyd's hips. The man fucks him deep and rough, hours of edging making them both desperate to get off. It's messy and ragged and it stretches him out  _ so much _ , yet it's just how Ned loves it. 

“Touch me. Boyd, please.”

Boyd's hand lowers between his legs to take his dripping, hard cock, stroking it with his thrusts. Ned is completely out of it now, too far gone on his high on Boyd's touch to care about any noise he's making. He shouldn't be this sensitive and loud at his age, but Ned is a lot of things he shouldn't be, shameless is one of them. “Fuck.  _ Fuck. Oooh...” _

“That's it, love, that's it. Cum with me inside you. Cum on me. Wanna feel you.” Boyd says just as Ned reaches the brink of orgasm, his entire body tensing with Boyd's cock deep inside him. “God, I love you.”

Ned is glad he cums then and there. It's the perfect reaction to those three words, and it's almost like repeating them, in a way.

He cums all over Boyd's hand. Hours -- hell,  _ years --  _ of repressed emotions spilling into his ex-boyfriend’s skin and his mattress. Ned groans, practically drooling on the fabric beneath him. Boyd continues to move his hips throughout his orgasm, close to finishing himself but not quite there. Ned lays limp on the bed, barely holding himself up on his knees as Boyd holds him open, close, and still so  _ full. _

“Want me to fill you up, baby?” Boyd asks, trying to keep his voice in control between ragged, desperate thrusts. Ned moves back into his cock despite himself. Boyd growls, “You want it so fuckin’ badly, don’t you? That's it, sweetheart. Yes, yes,  _ yes _ sss-”

Ned feels Boyd cum inside him, hearing another growl from the man as he does. The deep sort that makes Ned blush, something that doesn't happen often, but he knows those kinds of noises are only ever reserved for him. Boyd doesn't move as he's  _ still _ cumming and panting behind him. Ned can perfectly imagine each flexed muscle, skin coated with a sheen of sweat, the tension in his abs as Boyd tries to keep his cool. Except Ned feels the desperate tremble of Boyd's hips and thighs, the small sound that escapes Boyd as he  _ finally  _ finishes spilling inside him. Ned takes in all of it and relishes at the feeling of Boyd slowly pulling out of him, hot cum now dripping down his thighs. 

“What a lovely sight.” 

The only sound the fills the room is their heavy breathing. Boyd runs a hand up and down Ned’s back soothingly -- Ned didn't even notice he was still trembling. 

“There you go, Ned. Let go, now. It's alright.” Strong, warm hands come to the back of his neck and unhook the collar. Ned whimpers because it's the only sound he has the strength to make.

“Do you wanna keep it on, then? It's alright if you do.”

Ned nods and sighs as he feels Boyd clasp it back on again. He can't think straight, the back of his head knows it's the aftermath of the scene but his mind is nothing but  _ Boydboydboydboyd.  _ His senses are heightened to focus only on the man on top of him. A loving kiss is pressed against his shoulder. The smell of sweat and cologne. The sound of Boyd murmuring gentle praises.  _ Good boy. You did so well. So good for me. Thank you, Ned. Thank you. _

A wet cloth comes and cleans Ned’s ass and thighs, then Boyd finally turns him around so their facing each other. Ned focuses on Boyd's content face as he cleans his stomach, chest, and finally his face. 

Boyd leans down to kiss him. Gently, slowly, like they have all the time in the world. With the way Boyd holds him close, arms wrapping around Ned's back until they're chest to chest and can feel nothing but each other, the world shrinks to just the dimly lit room around them. Time will just have to wait for them.

“Boyd, I-... God...” Ned tries to say a sentence from trails off, mind still in a daze.

“You shouldn’t say much in this state, love. I've got you.” Boyd run his fingers through Ned’s hair. “You're still coming down, alright? Don't worry. Not goin’ anywhere. I promise.”

Ned wonders how far those last few words go in terms of promises, but he closes his eyes and leans his head against Boyd’s strong chest, hoping this genuinely  _ good _ moment isn't eventually tattered by guilt.

 

\---

 

Ned doesn't remember much of his drop.

He remembers a headache before succumbing to exhaustion beside Boyd. He  _ probably  _ cried more knowing himself, no doubt out of more guilt and choked out apologies before passing out again. What he  _ does _ remember is Boyd staying beside him the entire time -- giving him water, calming him down, resting beside him as he sleeps -- Ned is endlessly thankful. The collar comes off  _ god  _ knows when. Ned's neck feels strangely naked, but hours have passed and he'll have to get used to it once again.

It's not like it’s the last time he'll ever get to wear it.

At least, Ned hopes it isn't.

He's been awake for a couple of minutes, his head resting on Boyd's bicep as he's facing the man's chest. Boyd has been on his phone the entire time, watching a video with headphones on Ned can't see from his angle. 

Ned decides he wants attention  _ now _ . He takes off one of Boyd's earbuds and moves his body higher until they're at eye level. Boyd looks away from his phone with a tired, handsome smile. 

“Hello, sleepin’ beauty,” Boyd says with a raspy voice before resting a soft kiss on Ned's lips. “Feelin’ better now?”

“Ugh, my back hurts.” 

“That's ‘cause you're gettin’ old.’

Ned scoffs, “You're one to talk. I'm not the one still dying my hair black.” 

“Well, I don't look as good with salt and pepper hair as you do. Can't say I don't get a bit of a laugh with people thinkin’ I'm the youngest one between us.”

Ned rolls his eyes, knowing fully well that Boyd is his same age. Boyd laughs and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“What were you watching while I was dreaming of you?”

Boyd gives him a small huff at the ridiculously cheesy line, something he's used to. “Um, painting restoration videos.” He says, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

“Of course you are.” Ned says simply, staring at Boyd. He rests a hand on the man's cheek, feeling stubble that covers soft skin. He runs his fingers over the tattoos that cover Boyd’s neck and chest. “Boyd... I meant every word I said back there, you know. Every single one.”

“So did I.” They both know fully well what words Boyd is referring to. 

It takes an awfully long time for Ned to muster the courage to say his next words. Boyd passes the time by stroking his hair, half-comforting Ned and half-trying to keep himself occupied as he waits. Ned will have to swallow his pride once more for an even more vulnerable moment. This time, he doesn't have the excuse of a desperate orgasm. He will have to say the words he means to the man he loves.

Simple, right?

He already apologized, at least.

“Boyd, seeing you again has made me realize just how much I missed you, both as a companion and a lover.  _ Boyfriend _ , if you will. I never called you that before but, if you'll have me, I might... be open to the idea to trying it aloud beyond the comfort of my home.”

Boyd smiles gently. “That’d be nice.”

“And, if you gave me back my things, I would be completely open to letting you stay in Kepler with me. You can help me run the Cryptonomica! Manage  _ Saturday Night Dead _ ! Why, we'll be unstoppable. Just... more relaxed. Like old times, but different. You don't have to stay, of course, as much as it would break my heart to see you go.”

“Are you askin’ me to live with you? As your flatmate boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Boyd ponders for a moment. “I still don't understand why you can't do it. It's a simple job, the lot of us could do it with blindfolds on and a hand tied behind our backs. We can get the cash and leave this shit town together. Find a nicer place and settle. Wouldn't you like that?”

Ned shakes his head. “As much as I would, I made a life in this shitty town. And it's not as bad as it seems.”

“Well, I didn't. You're still not tellin’ me why the fuck you won't rob the statue.”

Ned sighs and rubs his temples. There's no way to avoid the question this time. Now might as well be a better time than ever. 

“Mam- Madeline is the leader of a group I joined. A... secret society, you could call it, that keeps the town safe. I am a elite member of the group. No, it's not a cult, but I can assure you crossing her will bring far more troubles than you think. The others in the group are capable of... a lot of damage, should they want to.” Ned says, eyeing Boyd's expression as it grows more amused by the second. 

“Are you fuckin’ havin’ a laugh with me right now?”

“I'm not finished. One of the members of that group, and one of my friends is... Aubrey Little.”

_ That  _ makes Boyd shut up. Freeze even. He knows Boyd was there for the trial, he knows the name must fill him with unspeakable guilt. Ned rests a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “The fuckin’ odds... Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am. Boyd, she's wonderful and kind, and I maybe she might forgive you, but I don't want her to see that side of me. Well, anymore than she already has.” Ned lowers his face to meet Boyd's, grazing his lips over the man forehead and closing his eyes. Boyd rests a hand on his cheek. “I can't do that to them. I can't betray someone again. You of all people should know how horrible that can be.”

“Yeah, I do.” Boyd tuts. “Oh, Edmund, how are we gonna get out of this one, love? What will she do when she finds out you're in love with the man who she thinks... well, you know the rest of the story.” His voice trails off, not able to bear the guilt of the words. His record is fucked, his life is fucked, all because of something he didn't do. Something  _ they  _ didn't do. Ned doesn't blame him for not finding the strength to say it.

“I don't know, but I don't want to do it alone.” Ned admits. “This town is far more dangerous than you think. Having you around always made me feel safer. Stay with me, Mosche. Let's start over, right here in Kepler.”

It's not like it's the first time he thought of it. Ned can't count the number of lonely days he fantasized about having Boyd in the house with him. He dreamt of them waking up together, buying groceries, owning a business... hell, maybe even getting a dog. All dreams that he had before as they would hide in a shitty motel or sleep in the back of a the Lincoln. Ned has been dreaming of a proper life with Boyd for more than a decade and he didn't have the guts to say it until now.

“I wish I knew how to say no to you.” Boyd kisses him gently. “You absolute git, prison was bad enough that I'd stay with you in the middle of the fuckin’ tundra. You idiot. I love you. I missed you so much.” 

Ned pulls apart from the kiss and stares at his boyfriend. His lover. His partner. 

The soft expression on Boyd's face fades and is replaced by a look of worry. “Ned, please say it back.” He holds Ned by either side of his face. “I need to hear you say it. Just once.”

Ned goes to straddle Boyd's hips, painfully aware that they're still both naked. While Boyd sure appreciates the fact, it’s not what he's focusing on. Ned leans down to look at the other man. Boyd takes the time to run his hands over his chest and back, not able to stop touching Ned. He has to make up for all the years apart where he had no one to touch. 

“I...” Ned begins, and Boyd's eyes go wide like a puppy that just saw a ball. Ned gulps. He's never said those words aloud to anyone in his life, not even the people that he was  _ supposed  _ to be close to. It means so much more than Boyd could ever know. Or perhaps he does know and that’s why he's so desperate to hear them. Boyd breathes carefully, focusing his total attention on Ned's eyes. 

“I love you.”

Not a millisecond passes before Boyd pulls Ned down to kiss him. He can feel the smile on Boyd's face as they do. The thought of this large, built, intimidating man so delighted in the fact that his boyfriend admitted he loved him is enough to warm the cold walls of Ned's heart. He allows the kiss but doesn't hold back the laugh that escapes him as they do. He feels pretty pleased with himself.

“About fuckin’ time, don't you think? I thought you were gonna have a stroke tryin’ to say it. Shit, love. Fuckin’ finally.”

Boyd flips them over with ease, until he's the one looming over Ned with a dumb smile on his face. Ned scoffs, “I am pouring my heart out for you, my dear, and this is how you treat me?” He says, but there's no actual bite to his words.

“Ooh, I'm sorry. I guess prison made me a  _ bad, bad boy. _ ” 

“Isn't it the other way around, usually?”

“Shut up.” Boyd shakes his head with a laugh and lays beside Ned again. “I'm so happy right now. Nothin’ could ruin this.”

Ned never says no to a challenge. “Actually, there's something else I need to tell you.”

“Jesus  _ christ- _ ”

“The group I'm a part of... with Madeline and the rest of the gang. We... well, uh-”

Boyd rolls his eyes. “What do you guys possibly do, Ned?”

“We defend Kepler from monsters. Also, bigfoot is real. I should introduce you to him, he's kind. Definitely your type.”

Boyd let out a barking laugh, all teeth and teasing, and continues to laugh until he looks at Ned and sees a completely serious look. The sort Ned gives rarely, and Boyd suddenly realizes Ned isn't lying. 

“You  _ what!?” _

 


End file.
